The Delimma
by Princess In Love
Summary: Owen and Christina are having a baby!But what happens when Christina goes into labor in the strangest of places?My first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction.So please review and help me out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction.I am a huge fan.**

**This one is inspired from that episode in which Alex and George are stuck in an elevator and George had to operate on a , this is slightly different. Hope you all like this.**

**I don't own anyone. If I did, Derek and Meredith would have been married long ago and George wouldn't have died.**

Meredith Grey was in the OR, assisting her husband, Shepherd in an emergency craniotomy in OR2 when she received a page.

" , it's yours" one of the scrub nurses said.

"It can wait" she said, without looking

"No, I don't think it can. It is a 911, from "

Meredith looked at Derek and he nodded.

She pulled off her mask and gloves and scrubbed out. She quickly walked to the ER where she found Christina lying on a bed, her eyes closed.

"Is it time yet?"She asked her, she took her stethoscope and checked her heart beat

"No, my water just broke and I had to walk here and-"her face revealed pain as a contraction hit her.

"You walked here? You walked here? Christina, that's two blocks" Meredith said incredulously

"Mer, I was walking anyway, when it broke so I walked here. No big deal"

"No big-I'm paging now and then Owen"

"Mer, just page Lucy for now. Please don't tell Owen, he is going to kill me. When it is time, you can page him"

Meredith sighed as she paged the OB, Fields.

It was after a lot of fighting and arguing and tears that Christina finally agreed to have a baby. Owen was in seventh heaven for the first three months and then began taking night shifts at the hospital to avoid a very hormonal Christina.

arrived and did a work up.

"How long ago did the water break?"

"About an hour ago, because it took me about half an hour to get here"

"How did you get here?"

"She walked"

"You walked after your water broke?"Lucy asked her incredulously

"Yeah"

By this time Kepner and Grey had arrived was on Lucy's service that day and April was in working the ER.

"How far are her contractions?"

"About ten minutes apart."

"Alright, , book an OR. We have to perform a C-section now. We are getting this baby out"

"Wait, what? Now?"Christina gripped Meredith hand as another contraction hit

"Yeah, you want an internal bleeding, now"

"Can Meredith come with me?"

Lucy looked at the both of them.

"Fine, she can come with you"

Just then, Lucy got a page and she said

"Prep her and I will be right there"

Before wheeling here away, Meredith told April to page Owen.

Lexie and Meredith wheeled Christina into the elevator and Lexie pushed the button to the third floor.

"So Christina, what are going to name your baby?"Asked Lexie

Christina and Owen were having a daughter

"I was thinking of Hurricane"

"What? Hurricane? If you name my goddaughter Hurricane, I'm going to kick your ass"

Christina grinned

When it was confirmed that they were having a baby, Meredith and Derek were immediately asked to be the baby's godparents. They accepted, considering the fact that Christina and Owen were Zola's godparents and Lexie and Mark were Max's.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped

"Why are we stopping?"Asked Lexie confused

Instead of answering, Christina just gripped Meredith's hand tight as another contraction hit her

Meredith banged on the elevator doors. No one answered

"Hello?"She yelled, but in vain

"Meredith what is happening?"Asked Christina, as her contraction were much closer apart now

"I'm afraid, we are stuck in here" Meredith said, her voice tensed

**Hopefully, you liked it. Whatever you felt about this, please feel free to review…..**

**Thanks,**

**Princess In Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm posting the second chapter too.**

**Hope you like it…**

Owen Hunt was talking with the one of the anesthesiologists when Chief Webber called his name

"Hunt, what are you still doing here?"He asked."You have a pregnant wife. Go home"

"It's not like I don't want to, sir, but it is easier to deal with a patient than with Christina right now"

"Dr Hunt, can I talk to you for a minute?"Suddenly April Kepner appeared out of nowhere

`But before she could speak, one of the hospital technicians called the Chief and informed him that one of the elevators was stuck between the second and third floors.

April's eyes went wide open.

"Oh, no," she said, placing a hand on her head,"Oh, no"

"Kepner, what is it?"Asked also turned his attention towards her

"Meredith, Lexie and Christina are in that elevator. I was supposed to find you and tell you that Christina is having the baby"

Owen froze for a moment. Then he ran to the elevators.

"What the hell is happening? Where are we?"Asked Christina. She was in a lot of pain and Meredith was starting to get worried about it

"Lexie, try banging on the doors again"

She nodded and did as she was told. It was a few minutes before she got any response.

"Christina?"A muffled sound came through the door and they knew it was Owen.

"Owen, I'm in here" Christina said, pain filling her voice

"Owen, can you get us out of here? She is getting worse"

"Okay, we are trying"

Owen turned to the Chief.

"Why the hell are they not taking getting them out? My wife is having a baby and she is stuck in an elevator"

"Owen, calm down. They are trying "

The fire force had arrived a few minutes ago and they were trying to get the doors open.

Just the Alex, Jackson, April and Lucy arrived there.

When they finally got the doors open, Lucy lay down on the floor and called

"Lexie, what is going on in there?"

"Her contractions are now three minutes apart and I am pretty sure that she has started dilating"

Lucy turned to the fire force men

"How fast can you get her out?"

"As far as we have seen, about 45 minutes"

"45 minutes? She doesn't have that kind of time" Lucy turned to the door again and sighed

"Meredith, Lexie, you will have to deliver this baby right now"

"What?"Christina, Meredith, Lexie and Owen cried simultaneously.

"You can't deliver my baby in an elevator" Christina said. She was in unimaginable pain and sweat was pouring from her forehead

"Can't we wait?"Said Owen.

Lucy turned to Owen,

"Owen, this is the only way we can save your wife and baby. Your idiot of a wife walked two blocks after her water broke and now she can't have a C-section. If she doesn't deliver that baby in a few minutes, her placenta will detach, she will bleed out and the baby will die inside her. So you, , have a decision to make"

Owen looked at Christina, whose face revealed the pain she was in

"Alright, it now"

Christina looked at Owen, incredulous.

"No! No, I'm NOT having my baby in the elevator. It's just 45 minutes. I can hang on"

"Christina-"Meredith called, but she cut her off

"Remember, when you had Max and you wanted to wait for Derek? I helped you out. Come on Meredith, help me out here"

"Yeah, but the situation was different. I didn't walk two blocks"

"Mer, please"

"Owen," Meredith looked at him helplessly

"Christina, listen to me, you can do this"

"Guys, its okay really, I can handle a few more minutes. Ask that guys to get me out of here"

Lucy looked at the both of them and scowled. Then she moved back and stood with the others.

By this time, Callie, Miranda, Arizona and Teddy came there

"What is going on?"

"Christina is having the baby and they are stuck in the elevator. Now she is refusing to have the baby in elevator"

"What?"The attending looked at each other and then at Owen, who was pacing

Inside the elevator, Lexie and Meredith tried to keep Christina comfortable, while trying to talk to her

"Christina, what are you-"Lexie started but, she was cut off

"So, what do you think of names? I'm thinking maybe Sara. Or Isabelle or maybe…."with that her voice started fading

"Christina? Christina!"Called Meredith

" !"

"Talk to me"

"She is losing consciousness."

"Wake her up. That's it, we are doing this"

She turned to Owen. Worry was etched on his face.

"We are getting your baby out. Now"

He nodded

Christina was just partially conscious but she was alert

"No-"

"Christina Yang, you listen to me. You and that baby are my responsibility. I have to make sure both of you are fine. We did this your way, but it is not working , we are doing this my way. If you want to see your baby alive, you have to push when I ask you to, okay?"

Christina took a long look at her and the finally nodded

**Please review…**


End file.
